


Creatures of the Night

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Little bit of biting, feisty blake, small vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: There is never a dull moment between the bees.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Kudos: 29





	Creatures of the Night

Darkness had descended on the quiet village, specs of light dotted the landscape as candles flickered within homes. For most occupants, this was a time for rest, to regain the energy they would require for tomorrows duties. However, a particular faunus crept silently in the shadows and further into the woods, her ears swivelling, picking up any sound in the nearby vicinity. Without warning an arm grabbed her waist, turning her lithe body to press against one with considerably more musculature.

Sharp amber eyes met red, a crimson shade that melted into a warm lilac, a hue that Blake found herself mesmerised by. “Didn’t anyone tell you the woods are a dangerous place to be at night?” Fondly the feline faunus rolled her eyes, ears twitching in amusement as her gaze observed Yang’s smirk. “Hmm, I recall a certain person doing that once upon a time, but you know me I never listen.”

The blonde’s head tipped back, an unhindered laugh leaving her mouth at Blake’s retort. Hearing such a melodic sound was music to both sets of Blake’s ears, drawing her closer without a second thought, much like that of a siren’s song. The two had a long-standing agreement, Belladonna would be Xiao Long’s primary and only blood source. That wasn’t to say it was all business, both parties knew it was more than that.

As Blake urged Yang’s lips to the junction of her neck, a spark ran between them. It was that spark that ignited a flame, that began to kindle was two fangs pierced her unmarred skin. The faunus’ eyes rolled back, the pleasure outweighing the pain instantly. As the immortal’s feeding ended she carefully retracted her teeth, soothing the reddened areas with her tongue. “I want to bite you too.”

Blake knew it was bold, but Yang gave her the confidence to even ask such a question. The blonde’s tongue paused in place, the request taking her by surprise. Recovering seconds later Yang playfully butted her head against Blake’s, a smile teasing her lips, “I’m pretty sure a humans bite won’t hurt, it would probably tickle.” Blake turned in place to see Yang baring her own neck and with little hesitation she sunk her teeth into the vampire’s skin, digging in just enough to leave a mark behind. The sudden sensation drew a moan from Yang, coupled with a blush that bloomed across her cheeks. Satisfaction flourished between them, much like their relationship which was guaranteed to develop into something special with time.


End file.
